<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Stop by CelestialNova27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475038">Just Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialNova27/pseuds/CelestialNova27'>CelestialNova27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialNova27/pseuds/CelestialNova27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just stop what ya doin' for a change, and let me show you what I mean."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cid Highwind/Shera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my older works from 2014. This is an original post from FF.net from my account.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Despite the date, this was completed back in 2014. It was a two chapter story, but I decided to make it an oneshot along with cleaning up the dialogue and errors.</strong>
</p><p>Some people would call her crazy for dealing with such a brute on an everyday basis. Others wouldn't believe their eyes when they saw her with him. Well, not <em>with </em>him, but seen in public with him and such. Shera never forgave herself after the incident. Cid could've been living his dream, but instead, he pushed it aside to save her life. For that, she is forever grateful to the sharp-tongued man. One can't place a price on one's life, which is Shera's philosophy. The caring, intelligent woman was even more grateful when Cid said that she could stay with him and also continue to work with him. Four years has passed, and the two have a nice routine going for them. Never once were either one of them were late on their bills and for the most part, Shera does all of the cooking. Occasionally Cid would only want a sandwich or a bowl of soup so he makes that on his own. He isn't as tidy as Shera, but she didn't mind. After all, the woman did owe Cid her life.</p><p>Shera is shuffling the papers that are in front of her. Lately, the <em>Highwind </em>has a lot of problems, and that bothers Cid to no end. Shera did her best to keep track of everything that's being ordered, but when she have Cid yelling about another part that the <em>Highwind </em>needs, on top of the part that already needs to be ordered, it can create a stressful, hostile environment. She's sitting at the dining room table when she hears the door slam. Sighing to herself, she knew that wasn't a good sign. She wishes the middle-aged man would learn to relax every now and then.</p><p>"The fuck do you mean it's not gonna be here til next week?!" Cid's angry voice booms through the small home. He violently sits down in the recliner chair that is next to a coffee table and in front of the TV. He taps his chest and pants pockets and got even more agitated when he didn't feel a cigarette box. Shera's hand reaches out to him with a fresh pack from the freezer.</p><p>"I'm gonna get dinner started. I hope you're in the mood for meatloaf, homemade mashed potatoes, and asparagus."</p><p>Cid grunts in response to let her know that he heard her and to thank her for the cigarettes. She smiles and left the living room, hoping Cid would calm down. Chances are he won't but there's no harm in hoping, right?</p><p>"Listen here, lady! Tell the fucker who's in charge over there to have my fuckin' part here by tomorrow afternoon! Not tomorrow morning, not tomorrow evening! Tomorrow in the fuckin' afternoon!"</p><p>Shera feels sorry for the poor woman. She grabs the ingredients for tonight's meal and begins to combine the assorted vegetables in the raw meat so she could begin kneading it. The foul-mouthed man slams the phone into the receiver, and that made Shera sigh as she start kneading the raw meat. After she placed the meat into the appropriate pan, she washes her hands before mashing the potatoes that she peeled earlier that day. Heavy footsteps enters the kitchen moments later and they subside once Cid reaches the refrigerator.</p><p>"I'm sure the part will come tomorrow, Captain." Shera spoke in her usual tone.</p><p>"It damn well better be." Cid replied harshly but the harshness wasn't towards Shera particularly. "I swear if this part don't come tomorrow, I'm gonna stab someone in the-</p><p>A loud sound roars into the dark night, followed by a flash of lighting. Mere seconds later, thunder comes crashing down, causing the spice rack to rattle slightly. Shera practically jumps in front of the rack to prevent the salt from falling.</p><p>"Is the <em>Highwind </em>inside the hanger?" Cid asks as he went inside the living to relight his cigarette. He took a long drag of it before going back to the kitchen, but this time stopping at the archway connecting the kitchen and living room.</p><p>Shera nods as she places the salt securely back in its place and returns to her spot.</p><p>"What about the <em>Tiny Bronco</em>?"</p><p>A heavy tension is now in the room along with silence. Shera slowly turns towards Cid. He did not look happy at all. Cid storms off before she could get one word out.</p><p>"Dammit woman!"</p><p>She didn't mean to leave the <em>Tiny Bronco </em>outside. She was so distracted by the paperwork that it slipped her mind. Hopefully tonight's meal would make Cid forget about her slight mishap. Once the potatoes were done being mashed, Shera adds some seasoning to it and begins to work on the asparagus. Ten minutes later, Cid's heavy steps reenters the home with now a squeaky sound effect with each step he took. Shera hears him stop to take off his boots, his body flopping into the recliner shortly afterwards, mumbling something under his breath. She didn't take any offense to it. At this point in her life, she's used to his foul language and smoking. Though the smoking did bother her, she didn't say anything about it, though Cid sensed she did have a problem with it so he tries to reduce his cigarettes around her.</p><p>Shera threw the asparagus in the pan and began cooking the green vegetables. She reduced the blazing fire under the pan to slowly cook it.</p><p>"Hey Captain, I want to take a shower. The food is cooking but slowly. Can you keep an eyes on it?"</p><p>Cid nods without turning away from the TV. Shera walks away, went down the hallway, and grabs some towels from the lining closet. She went into the bathroom and let the water run for a couple of seconds before she undresses and went inside. The hot, steamy water begins hitting her back in a pleasurable way. Her worries, mishaps, and stress washes away as it ran off her body and into the drain. At times, she would get lost in the shower. Besides when she's asleep, it was a time where she didn't worry about anything. No stress, no wrongs. Just peace. Her mind would ease away from reality. She applies soap to her towel and slowly rotates her hand in a circular motion to scrub her skin and rid it of dirt and the smell of raw meat.</p><p>After she's done washing her body, she grabs her shampoo and scratches the shampoo through her hair. Once she's done, she grabs the detachable shower head, and places it above her head and let the water do its magic.</p><p>"-era!"</p><p>She isn't aware of her surroundings. She thought she heard Cid's voice, but pushes the thought away. The shampoo is completely out of her hair and the soap is almost off of her body when she hears Cid's voice clear as day.</p><p>"Shera! I think the 'sparagus is burnin'! How the hell do I work this damn thing?!"</p><p>Without hesitation, Shera turns off the shower, opens the door, and runs out into the hallway to get to her room. As she closes the door behind her she realizes there's a nice breeze. Slowly looking down, she blushes when she realizes that she's wet and naked. What if Cid saw her in a naked state? He would probably use every swear word in one sentence, if such a thing is possible. Or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would be amazed by her body. Maybe, just maybe….</p><p>"Shera!"</p><p>She snaps out of her daze and grabs her dark green silk robe that's hanging behind the door. She opens the door and quickly jogs down the stairs towards the kitchen. When she made it to the kitchen, she's happy that Cid pushed the pan from the fire. Shera grabs a fork to push the asparagus around to see if it's burned.</p><p>"Is it edible?" Cid grumbles.</p><p>"It's fine, but it's a good thing you said something when you did." Shera replies after tasting one stalk of asparagus. "Sorry, Captain. It won't happen again."</p><p>Cid sighs. He didn't understand why she is like this. "Let's just eat."</p><p>"Okay. Would you like extra potatoes and meatloaf? I know you really like those foods." She went to the cabinet above the sink and grabs two plates.</p><p>"I can make my own plate. Just fix your own food."</p><p>Cid went to the sink to wash his hands. Shera, completely ignoring Cid's request, makes his plate. After she sits the plate of food on the table in the dining room, she pours a glass of water and places the glass on a coaster. After Cid finishes washing his hands, he grabs two pieces of paper towel, and dries his hands. He notices that Shera has made him a plate. Sighing and rolling his eyes at the same time, he thanks her and begins to eat. As usual, dinner time is quiet. They aren't the type of people to talk about how did their day went considering they spend the majority of it around each other. If they did have a conversation amongst themselves, it would be about business.</p><p>Shera never really asked Cid anything about himself personally. All she really knows about her sharp-tongued boss is his passion to fly, but wonders about other aspects of his life such as his parents, childhood, and his views on current issues in the world.</p><p>"The hell's goin' on in that head of yours?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Cid quirks his eyebrow at her. "You haven't touched your food."</p><p>"Oh." She didn't know she went into her own world for that long. "I didn't notice. Sorry."</p><p>There aren't a lot of things Cid hates in life, believe it or not, but Shera's constant need to apologize every time something goes slightly wrong is beginning to take a toll on the pilot. He knew why she's like that, or at least he think he does, but the more she does it, the angrier he gets.</p><p>"What's on ya mind?" He wants to rid himself from anger for once.</p><p>"Nothing. Just….nothing." Shera replies in a defeated tone as she shoves a piece of meatloaf and potatoes in her mouth.</p><p>"What? What is it woman? I can tell something's on ya mind."</p><p>She shifts her eyes up at him. For once in a very long time, Cid didn't have an angry expression on his face. He's actually concerned for her, and that made her feel comfortable. She bit her lip before returning her eyes back to her food.</p><p>"Well Captain, why do you have such a strong passion for flying?"</p><p>"That's what you wanted to know?" He thought she was going to say something more vital than that. "Aw hell Shera! And here I am thinking you're about to tell me you have cancer or something crazy like that."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Captain."</p><p>Those three words; he couldn't stand to hear them no longer. The loud sound of Cid's fork being thrown against his plate made Shera jump. His sudden change in attitude frightens her as she sees the blond's eyes blaze with fire.</p><p>"I hate it when you do that!"</p><p>Quickly swallowing to ease the pain that's forming in her throat, Shera replies. "I'm so-</p><p>"No! Stop it! Damn you woman!"</p><p>Cid storms out of the kitchen and runs upstairs. Shera sits in shock for a few moments before cleaning up the table. After the leftovers were placed into containers, Shera went to the stairs. She's afraid to proceed, but she has to check on her captain. Small, soft creeks are underneath her feet as she slowly ascend the stairs. She gets to the end of the hallway and knocks on Cid's bedroom door softly. No answer, as she expects. Hoping that she wouldn't regret the decision later, she opens the door and sees him lying on the bed, shirtless, with one leg bended upward and the other across it.</p><p>"Captain?"</p><p>Cid sits up. "I don't understand you woman." He begins to slowly rise from the bed.</p><p>"Understand what, Captain?" She closes the door behind her, as if someone other than them would impede through the bedroom.</p><p>"All the verbal, physical, and emotional abuse I put you through, and you still don't hate me."</p><p>He's now walking towards her. Shera feels a wave rush over her, but she couldn't put her finger on how it made her feel. One thing is for certain, she feels her heart leap. "You've never put your hands on me, Captain."</p><p>Cid is now in front of Shera, and now, it's difficult for Shera to focus on the conversation. The blond's intoxicating smell fills her nose. She tries her best to cover up the loud inhaling noise through her nostrils. She swallows away a hard lump in her throat and glances up at the man who is standing in front of her.</p><p>"True, but I did say some awful things, things that probably caused you not to sleep at night, which is physically damaging your body."</p><p>"Oh…I see." She didn't know what to say. She's moved by his words. "Captain, let's make an agreement."</p><p>When Cid didn't say anything, Shera continues. "Let's forgive each other."</p><p>Shera's hands snakes around Cid's neck gingerly. She doesn't know what made her do it, but she did it, and the most surprising part is that Cid didn't bother to stop her. "If that's okay with you."</p><p>"It's not a problem." Cid whispers.</p><p>They are stuck in that moment. Both of them didn't want this moment to end. It's been quite some time since Cid felt a tingly sensation in his heart when it came to a woman. Sure, he's a man and a man has his needs. He would have a few flings; nothing often nor serious, but Shera is different. Shera is Shera, and he would be a lying fool if he said he never looked at Shera in an inappropriate manner. He slowly begins raising his left hand to her cheek and gently strokes it. He looks into her beautiful hazel eyes, and sees his scruffy-looking expression. He didn't want this moment to end, but realistically, he knew it would, but he wants it to end in a memorable way. His motions on her face stops, and he takes a couple of steps back.</p><p>"Captain?"</p><p>Her whimper stings his soul, but he doesn't let it show.</p><p>"C'mere woman." Cid slowly bends his index finger upward and downward, beckoning the beautiful woman in front of him. She slowly steps towards him, but as she gets closer, he went further away, eventually reaching the bed. The bed creaks underneath him as he sits down. Shera mimics the same motion, but Cid guides her onto to his lap. They both sit still, anticipating the person's next move.</p><p>"Captain?" Shera manages to croak out after a moment of silence. "Captain, if I'm getting heavy I could-</p><p>"Shut up." At that moment, he knew; he knew the woman wouldn't be able to see his sincerity unless he shows it. He secretly adores this woman, and would lose his mind if anything were to happen to her. But mere words can't show how he feels. He gingerly grabs the back of her head with both of his hands. Her heart begins to race. His touch is driving her crazy and sends waves throughout her body. She whispers a few words in shock as Cid slowly brought his lips to hers. His kiss is gentle, yet rough at the same time, as she expects. After her initial shock came and went, her attention is now in the present. She kisses him back, receiving a soft moan from the blond. Shera breaks away and shyly holds her head down. Cid forces her to look at him.</p><p>"Don't shy away from me."</p><p>"Captain, I had no idea you felt this way about me."</p><p>Cid hesitates and scratches the back of his head before responding. "Yeah, well, now ya do."</p><p>Shera smiles and for the first time in a while, Cid does as well. Not a half, but a full smile. Shera loves it when he smiles. She snakes her hands around his neck. "I don't want this night to end."</p><p>"It has to end." Cid replies in a low whisper, matching Shera's. "But let's make it somethin' we won't forget."</p><p>Shera nods and kisses him tenderly on his forehead. Cid reaches for Shera's robe cautiously, and grabs the ties to her robe. When she doesn't back down, he unties her robe and the green garment falls to the floor. Kisses are placed all over her body; from her collarbone, to her full, round breasts, to her nipples, and finally down to her abdomen. The actions are driving her crazy inside. She moans in pleasure, begging Cid to enter her; and he does. His girth going inside her temple, creaks from the bed, the moans from Shera, the low growls from Cid, but most importantly, the passion that the two shared between one another, were the only noise heard in the small home as the night went on.</p><p>Her back is against his chest hours later. They both were still recuperating from their session last night. Cid lazily plays with Shera's hair and his other hand is wrapped securely around Shera's waist. Cid is right; last night was a night to remember and so is the morning. Shera looks at the sun as it begins to peer through the window.</p><p>"I guess I better shower and get ready for the day."</p><p>"How about you stay here for a few instead?" Cid argues back. He put a vice-like grip on Shera's waist.</p><p>"Okay. I won't argue with you about it." She replies giggling.</p><p>The phone rings moments later. "It's probably the delivery people calling about the part."</p><p>"Let it go to voicemail. We're busy."</p><p>She arches an eyebrow. "We are? We really need that part."</p><p>Cid grabs her arm when Shera tries to grab the phone. "Just stop what ya doin' and let me show you what I mean."</p><p>The look on his face shows he's up to no good, and Shera loves it. She simply smiles at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>